mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Steam Trading Card
.]] '''Steam Trading Cards' are collectible virtual cards given by the digital distribution platform Steam in certain games. Each card is adorned with a unique image, the name of the card at the top, and the name of the game at the bottom. The cards come in two series: a series of standard purple trading cards and a much rarer and more valuable series of silver versions of these cards, known as Foil Trading Cards. Once a user has all the cards in a series, they can then craft them into a game badge, which earns the user a certain amount of XP contributing to their Steam Level. They can also be displayed on the user's profile. There are five "levels" of badges with the standard series of cards, with each level ascending after each crafting, but there is only one unique badge with the foil series. In addition to badges, crafting earns the user various randomized rewards, including profile backgrounds, which can be displayed in the background of the user's profile page, and emoticons, images which can then be used as text on Steam. Normally, Steam Trading Cards are acquired through card drops, in which users receive a limited amount of random cards by playing a game for enough time. After running out of these, the user can buy a booster pack containing three random cards using Gems, which can be acquired by spending inventory items. Users can also trade cards, profile backgrounds, and emoticons with each other and purchase or sell them through the Steam Community Market. Currently, the only McLeodGaming game to support Steam Trading Cards and their rewards is its sole game released to Steam, Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. List of trading cards and rewards in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! There are eight trading cards, three profile backgrounds, and nine emoticons that can be acquired for Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. Each trading card or emoticon depicts a character or block from the game and each badge depicts a type of mango or similar food. There are four card drops and each booster pack costs 750 Gems. Trading Cards This is a list of the eight trading cards available for Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! accompanied by images of their standard editions, their foil editions, and the enlarged image on the card, as well as the descriptions they are accompanied with and their pages on the Steam Community Market. Badges This is a list of the six badges available for Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! accompanied by their images, their levels, and the amount of XP awarded for crafting them. Profile backgrounds This is a list of the three profile backgrounds available for Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! accompanied by their images, their rarities, the descriptions they are accompanied with, and their pages on the Steam Community Market. Emoticons This is a list of the nine emoticons available for Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! accompanied by their images, their rarities, the descriptions they are accompanied with, and their pages on the Steam Community Market. See also *Steam achievement Category:Yeah Jam Fury series Category:Terms